


Bill Nye loves everyone

by orphan_account



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Actually trash, Don't hate it, Mockery, This is not a quality fic, You've been warned, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is in love with everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Nye loves everyone

bill realised that he really loved the science   
he wanted to teach all the people about science  
bill asked the world about science  
the world said that bill should teach  
he answered the call and taught the world  
one day bill learned about love  
it was more than science  
he said i want to love the whole world  
that is what he did  
he told everyone about the science  
SCIENCE RULES  
BILL  
BILL   
BILL  
BILL  
BILL  
NYE  
THE  
SCIENCE  
GUY


End file.
